1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the use of known thiocarbonic acid or carbothioic acids of the general formula I as aromatic and/or flavor compounds (flavoring substances). ##STR2## R=Methyl, Ethyl, Propyl, Phenyl
The invention further concerns aromatic and/or flavoring substance compositions, which are characterized by a content of thiocarbonic acid or carbothioic acids of general formula I. The inventive thiocarbonic acid or carbothioic acids can be employed individually as well as in combinations thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The compound of general formula I can be produced by those of ordinary skill in the art in a conventional manner; the processes for production are set forth in publicly available technical literature.
There is generally a constant need for synthetic aromatic and flavor substances, which can be produced economically and with uniform quality, which remain stable over long periods of time when stored even in contact with other compounds and which have desirable olfactory or, as the case may be, flavor characteristics. Aromatic substances should have pleasant, preferably natural notes of sufficient intensity and should be capable of beneficially influencing the aroma of cosmetics or technical consumer goods (goods such as soaps or detergents which are not perfumes but are perfumed for better consumer acceptance). Flavoring substances should be well tolerated, should remind one of typical flavor components of favorite foods or should be identical thereto and should thus be capable of positively influencing the taste of consumables, orally administered medications and the like. The discovery or development of aromatic and flavor substances, which satisfy these requirements, has been found to be relatively expensive and requires as a rule substantial research, in particular, when it is desired to produce new and interesting scent notes or to go in new flavor directions.
The search for suitable aromatic or flavor substances has been complicated for the technician in the art by the following:
The mechanisms of flavor or aroma development are not known. PA1 The quantitative characterizing of a scent or aroma is not possible. PA1 The correlation between smell and/or flavor development on the one hand and the chemical structure of the aromatic and/or flavor substances on the other hand have not been sufficiently researched. PA1 Frequently, small changes in the structural composition between known aromatic or flavor substances result in drastic changes of the olfactory or taste characteristics and impact the ability of the human organism to tolerate it.
The success of the search for suitable aromatic or flavor substances thus frequently depends on the intuition of the searcher.
Thioacetates are described in the literature (ROMPP Chemical Lexicon, Thieme Publishing House, Stuttgart, 9.sup.th Edition, Volume 6, page 4585) is smoking when in contact with air, with a stinking, unpleasant odor, of which the vapors irritate and injure the eyes, the respiratory pathway and the lungs as well as the heart. The remaining thiocarbonic acid or carbothioic acids according to the invention have similar characteristics.